TSUKU (mentira)
by YamiTenshi66
Summary: Como una nueva habitante llega a la aldea de la Hoja, y empieza a cambiar muchas cosas; se vuelve el dolor de cabeza para los Hyuuga, el apoyo de Sakura, especialmente van a ser momentos con los Hyuugas y Sakura; y como ella se irá metiendo en sus corazones, pero ella esconde alho profundo algo muy oscuro que podía ser que los demás empiecen alejarse.. SasuSaku, NaruHina y NejiOcc


**TSUKU (mentira)**

**Una nueva habitante..**

-¿Qué es esto?- agarró una caja que estaba muy sucia, la abrió.

-¿Quién es ella?- miraba esta persona una foto de una bella mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes, y a su lado una niña de tres años con el mismo color de cabello pero con ojos jades, a la mujer mayor la conocía a la menor no recordaba a verla visto en su corta existencia, pero lo que desconcertaba más era que las dos estaban sonriendo.

Su corazón de esta persona palpitaba, sentía que se le saldría del pecho, las fotos eran antiguas y estaban dañadas por la explosión que había surgido hace unos momentos, aún sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas quemándola por dentro de satisfacción al fin y al cabo había hecho justicia, aunque aún faltaba matar a más pero habían escapado.

-¿Una carta?- la agarró y al abrirla encontró con una letra muy bella, fina y única escrita algo, algo que no era para ella…

_"Mi pequeño Satoshi, cuando encuentres esta caja yo seguro ya no estaré a tu lado, ya sabrás la crueldad que hay en nuestro clan, y una de ella es tu padre; pero escapa de ese lugar, huye mi niño, huye con tu hermana menor y busquen, busquen a nuestra pequeña Sakura-chan, tú la debes recordar eras muy unido a ella, siempre cuidándola, defendiéndola, era la más sensible de todo el clan, debes saber que la tuve que alejar del mal a ti también te iba a mandar lejos pero me descubrieron y solo ella pudo escapar, a tu otra hermana no pude ni siquiera acercármele mucho tu sabes que tu padre se sorprendió de su poder y la entrenaba siendo bebé psicológicamente. Cuando creció la pude acompañar estuve a su lado pero era fría, una mirada sin sentimiento que dolía._

_Sálvense mis niños, sean libres y felices, que nadie les corte las alas a ustedes tres, la pequeña Sakura-chan está en una aldea muy lejana, es la aldea de la Hoja o también llamada la aldea de Konoha, ahí podrán vivir felices"._

-Que irónica es la vida, en verdad nunca sabrás que vueltas del destino dará.- dijo empezando a saltar árbol en árbol, queriendo cumplir una petición de esa mujer, de esa mujer que fue muy importante para su vida.- Pues, vamos por ti Sakura-chan.- sonrieo maliciosamente dejando solo ver unos ojos que demostraban diversión, unos bellos ojos color jade…

* * *

><p>En un bello día en la aldea Oculta de la Hoja se encontraba el equipo 2, llegando de una de sus primeras misiones como equipo, hicieron una misión afuera de la aldea, cualquiera hubiera pensando protegiendo a un feudal, o mejor salvar el mundo, pero no el hokage los tuvo que mandar a recoger las cosechas de arroz..<p>

Los únicos que estaban felices en ese equipo eran el líder que se trataba de un hombre cejón, con cabello corte casquito, traje de látex verde, y con una sonrisa muy extraña, a su lado también su mini clon , este par era Maito Gai y su alumno estrella Rock Lee, un par de cejones que podía ser que se queden solteros toda su vida…

A su lado con una gota de sudor y que todavía no se acostumbraba a los raros comportamientos de sus sensei y compañero de equipo estaba una kunoichi de cabellos color castaño amarrado en moñitos, con traje tradicional y ojos de color chocolate, es Ama Tenten.

Y por último pero por eso no menos importante estaba un chico con una mirada inexpresiva de ojos perla, sin pupilas, y su cabello castaños amarrado en una coleta baja, vestido con ropa traje de su clan se encontraba Neji Hyuuga.

El cejón mayor estaba dando su reporte como si fuera la de una batalla de vida y muerte, haciendo asentir emocionado a su mini copia.

-Hokage-sama encontramos a esta niña merodeando por las murallas de la aldea- dijo un ninja trayendo a un pequeña que estaba encapuchada.

-Déjala- dijo mirando a la niña, el ninja desapareció.- Como te llamas y que te trae por Konoha, pequeña?- preguntó amable Sarotubi.

Sacándose la capucha pudieron apreciar unos cabellos color verde brillante, con unos bellos ojos color jade que los miraba a todos los presentes de la sala, terminando de posar en el chico de ojos perla, mirándolo sorprendido.

Se acercó al chico con pasos decididos que la miraba sin expresar nada, pero por dentro estaba nervioso esos ojos sentía que podían mirar más en él, más que sus propios ojos y no sabía la razón.

Pero luego le salió una vena en la frente desechando todos los antiguos pensamiento al ver como la niña pasaba sus manos al frente de él.- Estás ciego?- fue lo que escapó de la boca de la niña.

Apunto de estallar y mandarle un puño suave a esa mocosa la voz del Hokage lo distrajo de cometer su primer asesinato.

-Pequeña responde a mi pregunta?.- la miró aguantándose de la risa al ver lo que dijo del niño Hyuuga.

-Hay viejo déjeme descubrir si de verdad el niño esta ciego si o no.- ya eso enojo al Hokage, no le gustaba que le dijeran viejo a él cuando... si estaba mayor, pero no viejo!

-Cómo me dijiste?!.- exclamó exaltado el Hokage mirando molesto e indignado a la niña.

La niña fijo su mirada.- Usted es el mero chingón de la aldea?- dijo mirándolo haciendo a todos salir una gran gota de sudor por la manera de hablar de la niña, el Hokage solo asintió.- Me encuentro por estos lares, ya que no tengo donde vivir, y me dijeron que este lugar era una agradable lugar para vivir.- dijo asintiendo dándose razón a ella misma.-Y pensé en venir porque me dijeron que aquí lideraba el ser más fuerte del mundo.- dijo intentando subirle el ego al hokage, para quedarse ahí.- Y mi nombre es Rynosuke Yukiko.

-Por mí esta bien, no encuentro nada malo de que vivas en la aldea.- se vio que la estrategia de la niña funcionó.- uhm.. pero no hay lugar para que vivas, déjame buscar uno Yu-chan.- dijo agarrando unos papeles.

Ella mirando por el rabillo de los ojos al niño de coleta baja.- Pero él no tendrá un lugar para que viva.- dijo señalándolo.

-Señalar es de mala educación.- reprendió el Hyuuga mirándola mal.

-Por qué?- dijo mirándolo con ternura e inocencia.

-Por que sí.- dijo, y algo en él le decía que esa mocosa de inocente no tenía ni un pelo.

-Pero por qué si?.- dijo sonriéndole más intentando doblegarlo.

Y así comenzó una discusión en esos dos, haciéndoles a los demás salir una gran gota de sudor.

El Hokage vio como el pequeño Hyuuga se estaba volviendo más comunicativo con esa niña, podría ser que ella cambie algunas cosas de esa clan que siempre estaba muy estirados, podía ser un error, pero ese niño merecía una nueva oportunidad, y no se consumido en el dolor, podía ser ella la solución?

-Esta decidido te irás a vivir en la casa de los Hyuugas.- dijo escribiendo una carta para el líder del clan que el estaba mandando la orden y dándose al pequño Hyuuga que estaba en shock de que esa mocosa este en su casa.

-Yata!.- gritó animada la chica alzando los brazos.- Como te llamas- dijo mirándolo.

-Mi nombre es Maito Gai.- interrumpió el cejón siendo rodeado por flores.

-Y yos soy Rock Lee.- dijo uniéndose a su sensei, haciendo reír a la niña.

* * *

><p>Ahora se ven caminando a Yukiko que vestía unos shorts hasta los muslos, pero llevaba una chamarra demasiado largo que le llegaba a unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla.<p>

-Tengo 9 años y tu Neji-nii?- si intentaba sacar conversación.

-No me digas así, y tendo 12 años.- dijo cortante, y como el ya sabía ella iba a ignorar de que no lo llame así.

-Y Neji-nii, cuando vamos a llegar ...- Neji volteó al ver que no había terminado de preguntar, y la vio arda observando algo o mejor dicho a alguien, que estaba saliendo de la academia ninja.

La pequeña niña miraba a una chica de cabellos rosados y ojos jade que caminaba feliz al lado de un chico rubio y ojos celeste como el cielo, sonrió con malicia- ...a casa, Neji-nii?- volvió a retomar la pregunta alcanzándolo.

Neji la miraba esperando entender porque se quedo viendo a esos dos.- Poco.- dijo y los dos volvieron a caminar.

* * *

><p>-Como se atreve ese Sarotubi a hacerme esto.- dijo un molesto Hiashi leyendo que era una orden del Hokage, en verdad estaba maldiciendo a ese viejo.<p>

Neji también estaba molesto iban a tener una intrusa en la casa y por el poco tiempo que la estaba llevando sabe que es muy molestosa, pero no creía que se atreviera enojar a su tío.

-Hay ya viejo no tienes porque enojarte no haré muchas molestias.- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo enojar bastante al líder del clan más antiguo de Konoha.

Neji por primera vez se había equivocado en su vida, sabía que esa mocosa traería dolores de cabeza al clan Hyuuga.

Solo esperaba que se fuera pronto.

Sería lo mejor.

Aunque le gustaba que ella lo mirara con esos bellos ojos color jade.

Y esa sonrisa traviesa.

**Continuará...**

**No se olviden dejar reviews, si les gusto.**


End file.
